


Only Two - CYaRon!

by Satan_Yazawa



Series: Only Two [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Yazawa/pseuds/Satan_Yazawa
Summary: A project has begun, a project in which three people are randomly selected and placed in a chatroom together. For the next 2 weeks, the only social interaction these three people can have is with the only two other people in their chatroom. This is the experience of Kurosawa Ruby, and her two chatmates, Takami Chika and Watanabe You.





	Only Two - CYaRon!

I knew from even before the moment we got microchipped that this was a bad idea, yet I had went through with it anyway. Interacting with two random people, two strangers, and _only_ those two strangers for the next two weeks of my life? Plus, we didn't really have many other resources. We had been given special laptops that only had the chat hosting program, Photoshop (for drawing, they said), a very restricted Google Chrome and a few music files. We also had to hand over our phones and laptops for the duration of it all, but at least we still had offline resources.

After sitting and sulking about the fact that I wouldn't be able to talk to Dia for so long, I finally pressed power on this new laptop. I had to make some sort of account, which was meant to be linked to the chat host, so I went with the name 'KuroRuby' and I was set to go. Almost immediately, I booted up the chat, which was called 'ChitChatter' and looked through the log so far. It wasn't too big, but both of the others had spoken already.

 

'06/07/16

17:46

mikan: hi! i'm takami chika, i'm 14 nearly 15 and i live in uchiura. i really like mikans and i have a dog called shiitake who's sitting with me right now and i'd take a picture of him if i could :(

Yousoro: oh cool! I'm 15 too and I also live in Uchiura, maybe we'll see each other sometime after this??

mikan: or during it we can still go outside yousoro

Yousoro: oh yeah my name's You btw

mikan: so do you think that 3 is lurking or asleep or what

Yousoro: why would they be asleep it's 5pm

mikan: idk, i'm goin to get some food see ya

Yousoro: wait no come back

Yousoro: I'm lonely

Yousoro: nooo

 

18:02

mikan: what's the plan squadfam

Yousoro: what

mikan: what's the plan squadfam

Yousoro: never speak to me again

mikan: lol bye'

 

It seemed like a good enough time to join the conversation, and try to bring them back together. I didn't really want any fighting, especially if it was only us three together for the next couple of weeks.

'18:33

KuroRuby: Hi! I'm Kurosawa Ruby, sorry I wasn't online earlier :( I'll be more active though. I'm 13 (14 in September), I live in Numazu and I have a big sister called Dia! She's really cool

mikan: hi rube were you or were you not sleeping

KuroRuby: I was crying

mikan: shit fam that's too real

Yousoro: hi Ruby, nice to meet you

KuroRuby: So, what do you guys want to talk about?

mikan: i'm kind of boring so talk amongst yourselves if you want or smth

KuroRuby: No!! We should all talk together and get to know each other, say what we like and talk about our friends and stuff!

mikan: is your favourite colour pink

KuroRuby: Yes, why?

mikan: fucking knew it

Yousoro: well, my dad's a captain and I really like sailing and swimming! I also like uniforms, and I draw sometimes

KuroRuby: Cool! I like to draw too, so that's something we have in common! I love idols, and they sort of have uniforms/outfits

mikan: uh i have 2 big sisters and a dog and parents and i live in a fucking inn

Yousoro: you live in an inn?

mikan: yea my parents run an inn and we can't afford a house or some shit like that idk

Yousoro: interesting

mikan: i don't really get it but like...that one french phrase that means it is what it is

KuroRuby: ?

mikan: google thinks that "that one french phrase that means it is what it is" is a codeword for pornhub so i don't know how to actually say it

KuroRuby: What's pornhub?

Yousoro: no Ruby please

mikan: this is going to be fun

Yousoro: don't you fucking dare taint this precious child

mikan: why not

Yousoro: do not

mikan: why not

Yousoro: you are a sinful bastard Chika

mikan: come on soro that's a bit mean

KuroRuby: What are you guys talking about?

mikan: rube do you know what porn is

KuroRuby: No

mikan: have you ever heard the word

KuroRuby: No

mikan: where do i start oh my god

Yousoro: stop

mikan: but why

Yousoro: you do not need to start

mikan: but why

Yousoro: you're a little bitch

KuroRuby: Please stop fighting! I don't want this to be a bad experience!

mikan: do you know what sex is

KuroRuby: I think I've heard of that! That's like when you get a dog you need to know the sex, right?

mikan: oh my fuckING god this child

Yousoro: oh my fuckING god this reprobate

mikan: don't mock me in my own home soro

KuroRuby: What's sex then?

mikan: do you know how babies are made

Yousoro: stop this right now

mikan: if she says 'stork' i'm done. out. it's over

KuroRuby: Isn't it when parents go to bed and hug and kiss and then they have a baby?

 

18:58

**mikan sent a picture**

Yousoro: you can get memes on this? crazy

mikan: with difficulty, yes

KuroRuby: Memes?

mikan: i'm ending it now goodbye

KuroRuby: No! Please don't go!

Yousoro: it's okay Ruby she was just joking

KuroRuby: Oh

mikan: okay it's basically:

Yousoro: stop right the fuck now Takami

mikan: you get two people, they take off all of their clothes *lenny face (also blocked by google)* and get frisky in the sheets my dude

KuroRuby: I'm confused...

mikan: do you know how guys have weiners

KuroRuby: Um, yeah, I think

Yousoro: I don't even know what I'm meant to do in this situation

mikan: well when babies are made that goes in your puss

Yousoro: did you forget who you were talking to

KuroRuby: Puss? Like a cat?

Yousoro: told you

mikan: sweet jesus help me'

It went on for a while, me asking questions and Chika swearing. I didn't really get why she swore, but I think that was just because of Dia, who told me never to swear, ever. She did swear herself, but only when she stubbed her toe _really_ bad. Eventually we just started talking about random things like whether dogs or cats were better, although Chika never did explain what a meme was that night.

I decided to go to sleep pretty early, at about 10, and I think they went to sleep pretty soon after. It was going to be an interesting week, for sure, and I was ready to have fun with Chika and You. But I wasn't sure how they felt about me. Maybe that was my mission for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: I said ruby was 14 but she'd be 13 because Chika is 14


End file.
